


Differences

by disdainfreely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloning is weird if you think about it for too long, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, physical differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan are finally getting somewhere physical with their feelings, but everything screeches to a halt when Obi-Wan realizes that clones have an interesting bodily difference.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 270





	Differences

Obi-Wan is beautiful. He’s completely gorgeous, and the way he laughs makes Cody’s heart flip, and his hands are so much smaller than Cody’s, and so differently calloused, and it’s hard to spend time around Obi-Wan without being completely enraptured by his very presence.

Which is how Cody knows he’s the luckiest man in the entire galaxy to be in Obi-Wan’s quarters, getting to kiss him, getting to touch him, getting to undress him. Cody came to his quarters in just his blacks, but getting Obi-Wan out of his robes is a whole procedure that involves many, many pauses for them to laugh and exchange kisses because how is there so much fabric involved in one garment? 

But finally, finally, Obi-Wan is laid out on the bed, finally divested of at least his top, so Cody can run his hands over pale skin. Obi-Wan might be smaller than him, and claim to not be a born soldier, but Cody can trace his General’s scars. A nasty one curves along his ribs. Cody was there for that, for shrapnel catching his General on the way by. He has a myriad of smaller ones, speckles of debris burns and minor wounds spattered across his skin. Cody kisses them all just to see what sounds he can get Obi-Wan to make.

There’s one scar, though, that Cody is unfamiliar with. It’s a low pucker on his belly, circular and deep-looking. Whatever it was, it must have been painful, and Cody doesn’t know how Obi-Wan could survive such an injury. He brushes his fingers over it and is surprised to get a startled giggle from his General.

“What are you doing, Cody?” Obi-Wan sits up on his elbows to look down at Cody. “Is something wrong?”

“What happened to cause this?” Cody asks, looking down at the deep mark in question. It couldn’t have happened during the war; Cody would remember a devastating gut wound. Obi-Wan blinks at him in what looks like confusion.

“To cause what, darling?” He looks down his own body. Cody resists the urge to move up and kiss him soundly.

“This.” Cody brushes his fingers over the divot again.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrows. “What caused--my navel?”

Cody blinks at him. “Your what?”

Obi-Wan sits up properly and for a moment, Cody is very sure he’s about to be pushed away, and he’s ruined this somehow, but Obi-Wan just reaches out to pull his shirt off so they’re both shirtless.

“My navel. All humans have them--except for you, apparently.” Obi-Wan’s hands skim down Cody’s abdomen, resting over perfectly smooth skin. “You don’t have one.” He runs his hands down Cody’s abdomen again, like that might somehow change what’s there, then does it again.

“Why would I?” Cody asks. He reaches out to tug Obi-Wan onto his lap. Hopefully that will derail the vaguely confused stroking of his belly. He definitely has changed the mood, even if it was completely accidental. “It looks like a scar.” 

Luckily for Cody, Obi-wan seems more than pleased to be sitting in his lap. “It is a scar, of a sort. It’s odd to me that you don’t have one--all humans have them. They’re from our umbilical cords, from while we’re in utero--oh.” Obi-Wan laughs and it’s the most beautiful thing Cody has ever seen. “In utero. However the Kaminoans created you, it didn’t involve the use of an umbilical cord. You never had a reason to have one. Oh, I never even thought of that possibility.” He laughs again and leans forward to kiss Cody. “That’s so funny.” 

“Is it alright?” Cody asks. He accepts Obi-Wan’s kiss eagerly. 

“It’s more than alright, darling. A navel isn’t required for anything. Now, lay back and let me prove it.” Obi-Wan is grinning that grin that only means imminent chaos, and Cody lets himself be pushed onto his back. 

He doesn’t think about anything else for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> S M O O T H B E L L Y
> 
> This was inspired by the cursed question I asked my wife--do clones have belly buttons?
> 
> According to the Clone Wars cartoon, there's no proof that they do. No umbilical cords visible in any of the pods of baby clones and you never see their lower bellies when they're shirtless. So. Well.
> 
> (Yes, I know you can see umbilical cords in the pods in Attack of the Clones LET ME HAVE THIS BIT OF NONSENSE)


End file.
